heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Vol 1 3
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Teen Brigade ** Rick Jones * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Fantastic Four ** ** ** ** * * The X-Men ** ** ** ** ** ** * Ant-Man's Ants Locations: * Atlantic Ocean * Gibraltar * New Mexico * New York City ** Baxter Building * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Washington, D.C. (Mention) * Unnamed underwater chamber probably somewhere in Atlantis * Unnamed deserted island * Calcutta (Mention) Items: * Iron Man Armor MK III * Mjolnir * Anthony Stark's image projector * Anthony Stark's prototype bathyscaph Vehicles: * Sub-Mariner's ship | Notes = * Prior to Avengers 3, Thor battled Mister Hyde in Journey Into Mystery #99-100. * Giant Man and the Wasp battled the Human Top in Tales to Astonish #50-51. * In ''Tales of Suspense'' #48, Iron Man upgrades his armor to his Mach III model during his battle against Mister Doll. In ''Tales of Suspense'' #49 a misunderstanding causes him to get into a conflict with Angel from the X-Men. The Avengers make a brief cameo appearance in that issue. * The Hulk, without a title of his own, last appeared in ''Avengers'' #2 in which he quit the group. * Namor the Sub-Mariner was last seen in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #1, in which he finally found the civilization of Atlantis, only to have them all desert him following his defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four. * Iron Man visits the Fantastic Four following the events of ''Fantastic Four'' #22 following the aftermath battle against the Mole Man. His meeting with Spider-Man occurs following the events in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #7 where Spidey has a rematch with the Vulture. And finally his meeting with the X-Men follow their battle with the Blob in ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #3, the favor mentioned by Iron Man during this meeting was about events which transpired in ''Tales of Suspense'' #49. * The device that Rick Jones convinced the Hulk to use to change back into Bruce Banner was last used in ''Incredible Hulk'' #6. At the time, Banner could only change back and fourth between being Banner and the Hulk by constantly bombarding himself with different doses of Gamma Radiation. The device was triggered whenever Banner or the Hulk stepped on a foot plate in the floor. * Hulk would not be seen again until ''Fantastic Four'' #25. * Though not establish yet, this is the first issue where Banner transform into the Hulk under high stress levels. This would soon become his most famous and his only way to transform into the green-skinned Savage Hulk. * For awhile, extreme stress becomes the only way the transformation between Hulk to Banner would occur. Though not confirmed yet, in this issue, Hulk transforms back to Banner out of extreme anger and stress, reminiscent of a future persona "Professor Hulk". * Namor appears in the following issue of Avengers. * Additional information concerning Thor's battle with the Hulk this issue will be recounted in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #112. * This story is Job # X-525. * Sometime between this and next issue these events happen: ** Thor will battle Zarrko again in the future in Journey into Mystery 101. ** Giant-Man and Wasp battle the second Black Knight in Tales to Astonish 52. ** And Iron Man has his very first battle against the Mandarin in Tales of Suspense 50. * references: , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}